


Casting

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Shedding the Capes for the Wands [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, no superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Casting and Background for Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting

**Other**

| 

**Gryffindor**

| 

**Ravenclaw**

| 

**Hufflepuff**

| 

**Slytherin**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Thunderbolt Ross - Parent – Alumni Dumstrang

| 

Howard Stark – Head of House – Charms Teacher

| 

Nova Prime – Head of House – Herbology Teacher

| 

Ho Yinsen – Head of House – Study of Ancient Runes Teacher

| 

Nick Fury – Head of House – DADA Teacher  
  
Frigga – Parent – Beauxbatons

| 

Wilson Fisk – History of Magic Teacher

| 

Erik Selvig – Astronomy Teacher

| 

Phil Coulson – Apparition Teacher

| 

Yondu Udonta – Flying Lessons  
  
Rocket Raccoon – “House-elf” assistant/translator

| 

Alexander Pierce – Potions Teacher

| 

Vanessa Fisk – Art Teacher

| 

Kraglin Obfonteri – Muggle Studies Teacher

| 

Hank Pym – Transfiguration Teacher  
  
Groot – Teacher “Care of Magical Creatures

| 

Steve Rogers – 3rd Year

| 

Helen Cho – youngest Alchemy Teacher in history

| 

Scott Lang – 3rd Year

| 

Armin Zola – Arithmancy Teacher  
  
Stan Lee – Headmaster of Hogwarts

| 

Thor – 5th Year

| 

Tony Stark – 5th Year

| 

Clint Barton – 7th Year

| 

James Buchannan “Bucky” Barnes – 5th Year  
  
Heimdell – Hogwarts Caretaker – Squib with divination tendencies

| 

Pepper Potts – 6th Year

| 

Bruce Banner – 6th Year

| 

Harry Osborn – 2nd Year

| 

Natasha Romanov – 7th Year  
  
Kilgrave – Dumstrang Student

| 

Brock Rumlow – 7th Year

| 

Jane Foster – 4th Year

| 

Vision – 1st Year

| 

Loki – 3rd Year  
  
Luke Cage – Beauxbaton Student

| 

Peter Parker – 1st Year

| 

Happy Hogan – Fake Student/Body Guard

 

 

| 

Peter Quill – 2nd Year

| 

Darcy Lewis – 2nd Year  
  
 

| 

James “Rhodey” Rhodes – 4th Year

| 

Jarvis – House Ghost

| 

Timothy “Dum Dum” Dugan – 7th Year

| 

Janet Van Dyne – 2nd Year  
  
 

| 

Betty Ross – 6th Year

| 

Aldrich Killian – 5th Year

| 

Jim Morita – 2nd Year

| 

Darren Cross – 4th Year  
  
 

| 

Sif – 5th Year

| 

Hogun – 6th Year

| 

James Montgomery Falsworth – 4th Year

| 

Fandral – 6th Year  
  
 

| 

Volstagg – 6th Year

| 

Gabriel Jones – 6th Year

| 

Angie Martinelli – 3rd Year

| 

Odin – Parent Alumni  
  
 

| 

Drax – 6th Year

| 

Red Skull – Former Student/Current Threat

| 

Daniel Sousa – 7th Year

| 

Gamora – 3rd Year  
  
 

| 

Jacques Dernier – 6th Year

| 

Wanda Maximoff – 1st Year

| 

Sharon Carter – 1st Year

| 

Nebula – 4th Year  
  
 

| 

Jack Thompson – 7th Year

| 

Karen Page – 3rd Year

| 

Pietro Maximoff – 1st Year

| 

Peggy Carter – 5th Year  
  
 

| 

Sam Wilson – 5th Year

| 

Mary Jane Watson – 2nd Year

| 

Matt Murdock – 1st Year

| 

Maria Hill – 7th Year  
  
 

| 

Jack Rollins – 7th Year

| 

 

| 

Foggy Nelson – 2nd Year

| 

Jessica Jones – 1st Year  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 


End file.
